shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The Pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 3
Setting: The Falcon ''' '''Characters: Jolly D. Chris, The Red Falcon Pirates Aboard the Falcon, in the Kitchen Chris' thoughts while sitting at the table: ''I wonder what today is gonna be like? Sara mentioned something about the Bark cousins, but I have no idea who they-'' Johnny appears behind Chris from out of nowhere and swiftly punches him in the side of his face. Chris goes flying into a wall Johnny: Surprise! Chris gets up Chris (angry): WHAT THE HELL, YOU MORON?!?!?! Johnny: Don't you remember? You're still training with us! Chris: I KNOW THAT!!! ...Wait, so you're one of the Bark cousins? Johnny: Yep! I'm Johnny Bark! Chris: Oh, that explains it! Then I guess I better get started... Chris uses Clay Clay Armory to transform his right upper arm into a mallet and charges at Johnny Chris gets sent flying by an attack from the hilt of a sword Chris (angry again): WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW!?!?!?!?! Reggie appears Reggie: We're training, don't you remember? Chris: SHUT UP!!! Johnny: Hey Reggie! About time you got here. Chris: So is he...? Reggie: My cousin? Yes. Chris: I wasn't talking to you! Johnny: We're Reggie and Johnny Bark. We'll be kicking your ass today! Chris: Forget it! If I need to beat the two of you to get stronger, then consider it done! I'll probably need to write a poem about how brutal your beating's gonna be! Reggie: Cocky, are we? Chris, Johnny, and Reggie all begin fighting. They end up on the deck of the Falcon later. Chris is getting beaten Chris: Damn it! I have a Devil Fruit power, but these two are just too good! What's their secret? Reggie fires some bullets at Chris, only for them to go through Chris Reggie: A Logia type, eh? I'm surprised we're doing so well! Chris: Clay Clay Firearm! Chris turns his left arm into a rifle and starts shooting at Reggie Johnny runs towards Chris, leaps into the air, and kicks Chris' back with the soles of his feet Chris gets knocked down, but comes back up, feeling hurt Johnny: Damn it, you're not getting it, are you?! Chris (tired and breathing hard): Getting... What? Johnny and Reggie: That you need strategy! Reggie: How are you going to handle that king of yours if you can't even fight two people at once! You need to think in a fight! Johnny: What if the king ganged up on you? You would've been dead by now. Chris' thoughts: They're right... If Decaden and those two bastards of his fought me together, I wouldn't stand a chance! Johnny: Alright Reggie, let's finish this with one blow! We'll try again tomorrow! Reggie: OK! The two Bark cousins charge at Chris. Reggie gets ready to use his sword while Johnny prepares to punch Chris Chris: ...I'VE GOT IT!!! Reggie and Johnny: Huh? Chris: CLAY CLAY SWAMP! Johnny: What the...? The ground gets covered in liquid clay, making the deck of the Falcon slippery The cousins lose their balance Reggie: What now?! Chris: Clay Clay Lockdown! Clay rings rise from the clay on the floor and lock onto Reggie and Johnny's neck, wrists, and ankles Reggie: Damn, we're stuck! Johnny: So this is the power of a Logia! Chris: And there's more! I told you guys i'd kick your ass! Now get ready! Clay Clay Armory! Chris' arms become mallets. He strikes Reggie and Johnny repeatedly 10 minutes later, Reggie, Johnny, and Chris walk into the kitchen, limping and holding each other up with their arms around each other Randy: So how'd it go, guys? Chris, Reggie and Johnny moan. They show bruises and beatings Sara: Looks like they did well. Ray: Yeah, but I promise... Randy and I aren't going to be as easy. Chris (shocked): D-Did you just say easy?! '''*Fart* Randy: Yeah, and next up is.... '''RAY! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates